Rebirth of Mothra 4: The Rise of Orochogaru
by EternalMothra1998
Summary: (First story so don't hate to much.) After beating Grand King Ghidorah Mothra Leo had to watch the wars for 17 years, and now something has gone wrong. An ancient evil known as Orochogaru has awoken due to the wars of humanity, and now its destroying Afghanistan. Mothra goes to stop this five headed serpent before Afghanistan, and everyone there is destroyed.
1. A Weird Presence on Earth

Mothra Leo was in his cave on Infant Island thinking about what was going on in the world. Its been 17 years since Leo beat Grand King Ghidorah, and humanity has been destroying itself. Leo remembers the tragic events of 9/11, and he still feels sorrow about not being able to help the humans that died. Leo also knows about the war that erupted between America, and Afghanistan. It was horrible, and he knows it is still going on today. Leo is now worrying about the tensions between America, and North Korea.

"_I cannot stand these wars, and tensions between humanity_."Leo thought. "_I can't help them with this war anyways. I only help when there are space monsters, demons, or entitys that could destory the Earth. Still thoughout these wars humanity has done one thing that i will not forget, help the weak_."

Leo then sensed something weird in the air, and it got Moll, and Lora's attention.

Moll:"Whats wrong Mothra?"

Leo:"_**I sense something**_"

Lora:"Mothra you know you can't interfere with the humans affairs.

Leo:"_**Its not the humans, its something else. I don't like the feeling of it either**_."

Moll:"What could it be Mothra? Godzilla just went back into hibernation, and no monsters are causing trouble.

Lora:"Is it another space monster Mothra?"

Leo:"_**No its something from this planet, but it feels like an evil presence.**_"

Moll:"Have you got any visons yet?"

Leo:"_**Yes, but it is blury. It looks like King Ghidorah, but it has five heads. It also seems to lack wings, and legs.**_"

Moll:"Lora we should go check what it is. Fairy can sense if its nearby.

Lora:"Ok."

Moll, and Lora then got on Fairy to go find this mysterious monster. Leo then looked to the sky, and then thought."_Humans you awoken a horrible monster with your wars, and i hope you will all change after this monster has been destroyed_."


	2. The Five Headed Serpent:Orochogaru

Moll, and Lora made it to Afghanistan, and Fairy sensed the monster.

Moll:"Fairy, where is it?"

Fairy chirped in confusion, she had sensed the monster. Yet over the landscape the only thing that she could see was war. Fairy did not like to see this, but she had to find that monster. They continued flying around to find themonster.

Down below the war was raging, and the monster was under the desert sand waiting for the right time to strike. Its name was Orochogaru. This monster threatened many humans in the past, but the Mothras that existed back then sealed it up. Or so it seemed. Orochogaru dug past the seal, but feel into a long hibernation period. It then got awakened by the Afghanistan wars, and started to eat tanks at night time. Now it was all about to change for the worst.

Moll,Lora, and Fairy heard a huge crash sound, and turned around. The monster had shown itself, and was eating tanks, and humans.

Lora:"No it can't be..."

Moll:"Yes Lora, its Orochogaru."

Lora:"I thought the Mothras that lived a long time ago sealed him up."

Moll:"If they did, it didn't effect him much."

They watched in horror as Orochogaru started to crush humans on purpose with its long tail, and it then threw a tank in the air. He then used a heat ray to destroy the tank.

Lora:"Moll we have to call Mothra."

Moll:"We can't."

Lora:"Why not?!"

Moll:"Orochogaru's energy signatures are blocking me from doing anything."

Lora:"We have to do something!"

While Moll was thinking, Orochogaru was using heat rays to burn everything around him. All of his five heads were deviously smiling as the humans were screaming. Orochogaru then went back underground, and his energy signatures went down.

Moll:"We can call Mothra now, Orochogaru's energy signatures are weak."

They started there song, and started the signal for Leo.

Mothra Leo was still sitting on his "throne" while waiting for anything from the Elias, and then he heard the song. Leo then thought, "_They found it." _He then started to flap his wings, and took flight.

Leo headed towards Afghanistan to see what the monster is truly like, and to destroy it.


	3. Mothra Leo vs Orochogaru 1

While Mothra Leo was coming to fight Orochogaru, the Elias was following Orochogaru. He was burrowing though the sand to find more energy to consume. Moll, and Lora were worried. Orochogaru could destory Afghanistan, but what would stop it from going to other places?

Moll:"Mothra will come to fight Orochogaru, but i fear if it doesn't find energy soon..."

Lora:"You don't think it would.."

Moll:"I fear that Orochogaru will try to suck Mothra's energy, and use it for its own advantage."

Lora:"I hope that Mothra is fast enough to get away from those five heads. The only good thing about Orochogaru is that it can't fly."

Moll:"Orochogaru can still attack from below before being seen! What will Mothra do if he was captured by Orochogaru's five heads!?"

Lora:"We need to focus on following Orochogaru right now."

Moll:"Right."

They continue to follow Orochogaru to another battle raging on between w sides of humans. Orochogaru didn't sense any tanks, but he could use humans as a source of energy too. It started to rise out of the desert ground slowly to scare the humans, and then he started to eat group of 10 humans. He then finished eating that group, and moved on to another group.

Josh an American Soldier barely escaped the jaws of one of Orochogaru's heads, and ran towards the general.

Josh:"General! What is that thing!?"

General Alex:"How am I supposed to know? Right now we need to fall back this thing is eating our men alive!"

While the American unit was falling back Orochogaru was eating humans from both sides. Josh was looking back while running, and saw a huge object come staight at the serpent. Orochogaru was about to eat another group of humans, but then a energy beam hit his serpent back. It turned around, and roared to find a old enemy. Mothra Leo had arrived.

Moll and Lora:"Mothra!"

Leo looked at his serpent foe, and he did not like the size of it. Orochogaru's body was three times the size of Leo's, and it's sharp tail spike was as long as 4 School Buses. Its five heads looked like King Ghidorah's, but it had spikes that covered most of its heads. It was a blood red color with black stripes going down its body with a lot of spikes going down too. Leo still issued a challenge to the ugly serpent with a deviant chirp. Orochogaru roared in anger at the giant moth. It knew that it got sealed up by one of these moths, and it was going to have revenge.

Leo"_**Serpent of death, go back from where you came. Or I will destroy you.**_"

Orochogaru:"**Big words coming only from one moth. It took more than one of you to seal me, how do you expect to destroy me puny moth?**"

Leo:"_**I am more powerful than you expect from my kind, serpent.**_"

After those words(chirps) Leo shot a Chest Beam at Orochogaru's middle head. After it hit Orochogaru roared in pain, and used five heat rays. Leo dodged them all, and used a V-Antenna Blast. Orochogaru got hit, but he shook it off. Orochogaru roared in pure rage, and used his Tail Sword attack. Leo barely dodged it, and received a heat ray to the face. Leo then backed away a bit to study his foe.

Josh was watching this moth, a creature thought too weak to fight anything, fight the red serpent. Even though moth was as big as a Jumbo Jet it was smaller than the serpent. The General was surprised that these creatures even exist, to him they shouldn't exist.

Josh:"General did that moth just save our men?"

General Alex:"I think it did soldier.(speaks into a communication radio) Airliner 20, we need jets pronto."

Communiction Radio Airliner:"_Yes sir, we are deploying the jets now_."

General Alex:"Ok the jets should be here in 20 minutes. Now we just need to hope that moth can survive long enough for the jets to arrive."

Leo, and Orochogaru were having a heated battle. Even though Leo got hit multiple times by Orochogaru's heat rays, he won't fall to those. Leo did a powered up wing slash to the side of Orochogaru's body, and Orochogaru screeched in agony as blood came out of the wound. Leo saw that as a weakness, and shot a V-Antenna Blast straight into it. Orochogaru roared in pain, and then used a powered up heat blast. It hit Leo, and he fell to the sandy ground. Moll, and Lora got worried real fast when that happened.

Moll:"Mothra get up! Orochogaru will suck your energy up if he gets the chance!"

Leo heard those words, and instantly got back up into the air. Luckly dodging a vicous energy sucking bite from one the serpent's heads. Leo stayed away from Orochogaru's heads, and used another Chest Beam. Orochogaru got hit by it, but then he lunged foward, and bit Leo's left wing.

Moll and Lora:"MOTHRA!"

Leo felt the energy being sucked from his body, and quicky used a V-Antennae beam on the main head of Orochogaru. Orochogaru's middle head roared in pain, and the head that had Leo's wing in its mouth threw Leo. Leo hit the ground, and Orochogaru started to slowly head towards Leo.

From afar Josh, and the General was watching it happen, and then 6 jets flew past them.

General Alex:"(into communication radio) Jet#1 do you hear me?"

Jet#1:"_Yes sir, and what the heck is that thing!"_

General Alex:"Just listen to me. Hit the giant snake, and do not hit the moth."

Jet#1:"_But sir i-_

General Alex:"Just do what i said, and tell the others."

All of the Jet Pilots knew what to do, and headed for Orochogaru. Leo looked up to see all of Orochogaru's heads headed for his body. Orochogaru then felt slight pains across his back area, and looked up. He saw jets flying, and he roared at them. Leo used this time to fly out of harms way. Orochogaru looked at the gorund were Leo was supposed to be, but he was not there. Orochogaru looked up to recieve a Chest Beam to all of his heads. Orochogaru then roared in pain, and burrowed under ground. Orochogaru never came back up, and Mothra Leo was left flapping his wings in the air.


End file.
